Tártaro
by Nande-chan
Summary: Estar juntos es imposible, renunciar a esto que tienen más difícil aún. Aferrarse a ello, entre lo que está y no está escrito, es la única posibilidad. Drabbles independientes, cualquier clase de advertencia.
1. Tabú

Sólo ésta vez: Nada me pertenece.

Serán drabbles independientes de Tenma y Alone, su relación y eso. Y como a mí se me agotan luego las ideas, pues siéntanse libres de dar :P

Como son drabblecitos y eso, pues las actualizaciones serán esporádicas. Y los comentarios hacen a uno feliz :)

* * *

**Tabú**

La relación era un tabú. Por principio de cuentas, los encuentros se daban sólo en sueños, los deseos se mantenían en el anonimato y las caricias eran sólo una ilusión.

Comenzó en el instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron y las cartas fueron echadas. Cada uno recibió su mano y jugó lo mejor que pudo. Jamás esperaron que el mejor juego fuese precisamente ese en el que ambos terminaban relacionados más de lo permitido.

Después, vino la legendaria batalla con ese golpe que pretendía ser irrepetible. Un sacrilegio que acabó por ser el símbolo de un roto tabú.


	2. Irreversible

Drabble salido un día, hace tiempo ya, de mucha inspiración xD Tal vez es hora de sentarme a escribir más de ellos dos. Porque con lo poquito que hay de este par es difícil que me dé por satisfecha.

Los comentarios hacen felices a las personas y salvan gatitos (o el animal de su preferencia u.u). Y las sugerencias de drabbles son bienvenidas.

* * *

**Irreversible**

Después del primer paso, nuestra relación cambió. Se volvió algo irreversible. ¿Cómo poder decir que algo así no pasó entre nosotros? ¿Cómo poder olvidar ese primer momento, ese roce suave de nuestros labios, ese primer beso bajo la lluvia?

Entonces, el velo cayó. Nos dimos cuenta que nuestra relación era más que amistad, nuestro cariño más que hermandad. Todo era más.

Pero luego Hades te poseyó. Hades cambió todo. Aunque no lo parezca, sé que aún estás ahí, una parte tuya vive en ese cuerpo todavía. Y es por esa pequeña parte de ti que yo continúo con esta lucha.


	3. Eurydice

Es extraño, ni siquiera se sitúa en la serie, pero bueno, es lo que salió. Y honestamente, me gustó.

* * *

**Eurydice**

Bajas al Inframundo, deseas encontrarlo. No puedes superar su muerte, te niegas a una existencia sin él. Te encuentras de frente con Hades, amo y señor del lugar, a su lado está un joven, uno de hermosos ojos rojos. Te extrañas, el trono del Inframundo debería de ser compartido por Perséfone, no por aquél niño.

No importa, ruegas al rey que te lo devuelva. Ruegas y tocas algo de música, no eres muy bueno, pero sabes que a Hades siempre lo ablanda eso. Al final, es por una mirada del joven que él accede. Al final, logras traerlo de vuelta.


	4. Pelea

Bueno, éste es el último drabble que tengo escrito. Igual, es el último que tendrá 100 palabras, ya que por ese entonces, procuraba que mis drabbles tuvieran sólo 100 palabras, es algo que me parece un buen ejercicio, si bien creo que a los lectores los deja con ganas de un poco más. Como sea, a partir del siguiente (que espero escriba en un futuro relativamente cercano), lo más probable es que tengan entre 300 y 500, dependiendo de la musa, claro.

* * *

**Pelea**

¿Por qué lo había ayudado en el Mukai? ¿Por qué él seguía sintiendo alguna clase de idiota aprecio por ese maldito caballero? Bien, no tenía idea. Quien quería a ese caballero era el alma que habitaba originalmente ese cuerpo humano, él no. Era imposible que esa alma lo controlara. ¿Cuándo se ha visto un alma mortal controlando la de un dios? ¡Ridículo!

Sin embargo estaban los hechos, Pegaso seguía vivo y él no ordenaría a nadie que acabara con él. Después de todo, más que pelear contra Atena lo hacía con Pegaso, tan sólo era una batalla entre dos personas.


	5. Pesadilla

Entre mis curiosidades encontré éste, que también es viejito. Ahora sí, me parece que es el último que hay escrito.

* * *

**Pesadilla**

No, aún no. Volteas para un lado, y tampoco. Giras y te pones bocabajo y no lo logras. Vuelves a girar varias veces hasta encontrar una posición relativamente cómoda, al parecer es esa, porque el sueño comienza a invadirte. Por fin, piensas.

Pero al instante, las pesadillas te envuelven. Sólo hay oscuridad, te ves a ti mismo y a Tenma, él yace muerto a tus pies y justo en ese momento despiertas.

Ves a tu alrededor y notas que él está junto a ti. Te tranquilizas, pero el temor persiste y lo único que se oye es tu respiración agitada.


	6. Viendo llover

Escribí dos drabbles de este par. Hoy queda uno y yo creo que en el transcurso de la próxima semana subiré el otro.

Gracias por los comentarios :)

* * *

**Viendo llover.**

Ese día, Tenma había acompañado a Alone al bosque. Fue por pura insistencia de Alone y porque sabía que se aburriría si se quedaba solo vagando en el pueblo, por no decir que se preocuparía. Además, era un buen momento, tan bueno como cualquier otro, dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, para darle el regalo de cumpleaños que había comprado. Un regalo que llevaba semanas de retraso.

Habían caminado hasta encontrar un lugar que a Alone le gustara, lo cual se traducía en caminar y caminar durante medio día hasta el siguiente condado seguramente. Finalmente, en un claro del bosque, Alone se había instalado. Sacó el óleo y lo puso en un bastidor que fijó en su brazo izquierdo, ordenó sus pinturas por tonalidades y los pinceles por tamaños.

Tenma lo observó por un rato. Era mucho más interesante ver el dibujo que Alone hacía que ver el paisaje real, de algún modo parecía que todo saldría del óleo y comenzaría a respirar por cuenta propia. Claro que eso duró hasta que le empezó a dar hambre a Tenma y comió más de la mitad de lo que habían llevado. Alone sólo escuchó lo que suponía era un _¿qué? Aún estoy en crecimiento_, porque a Tenma no se le entendía nada con tanta comida en la boca.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a llover. Tenma ayudó a Alone a guardar las cosas como fuera, porque si el precioso cuadro se mojaba, la excursión no habría tenido mucho sentido.

—Ven —dijo Tenma tomando el óleo y asegurándose de que no se mojara—, vi una cueva no muy lejos de aquí.

Alone apenas asintió antes de seguirlo.

Corrieron entre los árboles y, a pesar de todo, cuando llegaron a la cueva estaban empapados. Tenma puso el cuadro en el suelo para revisar los daños e hizo una mueca cuando notó que una esquina estaba mojada.

—Alone, lo siento. Tu cuadro… —Señaló la pequeña mancha que había provocado el agua.

—Oh. —Se limitó a decir Alone observando el cuadro, pensaba que no era una gran pérdida. Después de todo el cuadro no había sido la principal razón para salir con Tenma. Pero, cuando volteó a ver a Tenma y vio su rostro preocupado y decepcionado, decidió que debía decir algo más—. Bueno, no te preocupes, aún se puede arreglar.

Pero Tenma no pareció sentirse mejor.

—Mira, vamos a sentarnos en lo que pasa la tormenta, porque parece que durará un rato —dijo Alone sentándose en el rincón más seco de la caverna y observando la lluvia caer.

Tenma se sentó junto a él y se repitió a sí mismo que ése era un buen momento, tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Alone —dijo dudoso y sacó de su bolsillo un botecito con pintura, como la pintura roja que los niños habían roto hacía dos meses—, toma.

Alone la observó unos segundos antes de tomarla, no sabía muy bien cómo agradecérselo a Tenma, así que solo le sonrió. Para Tenma, eso bastó.


	7. Como lágrimas en la lluvia

Este es mi drabble favorito en no sé cuánto tiempo. Aunque en realidad es muy ambiguo y se pasa muchas cosas por el arco del triunfo; además de que es un Hades/Pegaso, no un Tenma/Alone, y ya he hablado antes de la diferencia así que aquí queda.

* * *

**Como lágrimas en la lluvia.**

Hades observaba el río correr bajo sus pies. El Lete mantenía su corriente constante, por más que miles de muertos hubiesen bebido de él para perder sus memorias.

Cuanto más lo miraba, más le parecía que lo correcto era llenar con sus aguas la copa dorada que había llevado, y dársela de beber a Pegaso. Sin embargo, era un dios, y cuándo un dios ha antepuesto sus deberes a sus intereses personales.

Pero siguió dudando. Si le daba de beber, Pegaso olvidaría todo. Como en cada reencarnación, olvidaría el dolor, las muertes y la desesperación y con ello se irían también los recuerdos que mantenía de Hades. Los buenos y los malos. La intensidad de su mirada se extinguiría y podría descansar, ignorante de sus crímenes y sus pecados.

Si Pegaso olvidaba, podría crear nuevas memorias. Memorias en donde Hades no fuera el enemigo a vencer.

¿Valdría la pena? Se preguntó Hades por enésima vez. ¿Valdría la pena hacerlo desaparecer para poseerlo totalmente?

Lo único que hacía dudar a Hades era el hecho de que, una vez olvidado todo, Pegaso habría desaparecido. El guerrero que tanta fascinación ejercía sobre él se habría disuelto entre la corriente del Lete.

No había hecho el viaje en vano, y de cualquier modo siempre podía tirar el agua si cambiaba de opinión. Se arriesgaría, después de todo él era el gobernante ahí, podía hacer todo lo que quisiera y si algo salía mal… no pensaría en ello.

Pero el pensamiento de que todo se convertiría en poco más que una ilusión no lo dejó en paz. Tal vez era mejor permanecer así, con la ambivalencia de sentimientos entre ellos, sin nunca terminar de encontrarse ni coincidir.

Tal vez…

Pero Pegaso lo esperaba en su palacio. Si fuera cualquier otra alma, sería una herejía que le costaría una eternidad en Cocytos. Si fuera cualquier otra alma, todo sería más fácil.

—Tardaste, ¿qué es eso que traes? —preguntó Pegaso, tan insolente como siempre.

—Nada, es agua. Solo agua.

—¿Solo agua?

—Sí.

Hades colocó la copa en la mesa más cercana y Pegaso se acercó a él. Seguía brillando, no como cuando estaba vivo, sería imposible, pero era como una luciérnaga que nunca se extinguiría mientras recordara.

No podía quitarle eso.

Pero Pegaso lo ignoró y pasó de largo, siguió hasta tomar la copa y miró a Hades antes de tomarla entre sus manos.

—Estoy sediento, ¿sabes? —dijo y miró al dios directamente. Hades guardó silencio, él sabía. Él sabía y lo aceptaba.

—Lo siento —susurró Hades.

—Brindemos por el tiempo, ¿qué te parece? —dijo Pegaso alzando la copa.

—Por el tiempo —respondió Hades y apareció una copa de néctar en su mano.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron.

Pegaso le dedicó una última mirada a Hades y la copa cayó.


End file.
